


Nancy Screw and the Quest for Overstimulation

by riverdaledreaming



Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn Star Betty Cooper, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spitroasting, Squirting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, but not really, pornography au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Reggie and Sweet Pea are longtime rivals in the pornography industry. What happens when they share a scene together with none other than Nancy Screw and she gets caught between their feud?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea/Reggie Mantle
Series: The Adventures of Nancy Screw [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817689
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55





	Nancy Screw and the Quest for Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies and welcome back to the Nancy Screw pornverse!! I love writing this series soo much and this idea came out of an ask that one of y’all sent me so please know that your support and encouragement mean the world to me! Now enjoy ;)

When Reggie walked on set that morning, the absolute _last_ person he wanted to see was Sweet Pea, that asshole.

“What’s up Reggie my man, we’re in the scene together,” Sweet Pea greeted him when they ran into each other in the costume trailer. Reggie glared at him.

“Fuck off Sweet Pea, I’m still pissed about you swooping the Serpents contract,” Reggie spit, trying to push past the taller man but he stopped Reggie from storming off.

“That’s what’s got your panties in a twist?” Sweet Pea laughed. “Sorry bro, just business. You know FP was just looking for guys he knew could handle a woman like Nancy over there,” He gestured over to where the third part of their threesome was getting ready across the trailer, combing out her gorgeous blonde locks.

Reggie couldn’t help but ogle her; Betty’s petite yet curvy body always felt so fucking good pressed against him.

“Fuck, that’s a one hell of a woman. And she deserves the best, though why she settles for you I’ll never know,” Sweet Pea teased as he punched Reggie’s arm, making him glower.

“Fuck you Pea, she and I have a great time in scenes, last time we were together I even made her come,” Reggie told Sweet Pea smugly.

“Just once?” Sweet Pea guffawed. “I had her _dripping_ in our last scene. Hell, I bet I could even make her come more than you could in today’s scene.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh yeah? It’s a bet. And if I win, you’re gonna ask FP to give me a job.”

Sweet Pea pondered it for a moment. “Yeah alright. But if I win…you give me your sister’s phone number,” He winked in a way that made Reggie groan.

“God you’re gross,” Reggie groaned. “But fine, deal. Terms?”

“Let’s say, whoever makes her come most?”

Reggie thinks on this but shakes his head. “No, then we’ll just keep dragging the scene out. First to give her five orgasms?”

Sweet Pea holds out his hand. “You’ve got a deal, Reggie.” The two men shake hands, eager to prove to the other who was actually the best at making Betty “Nancy Screw” Cooper come.

* * *

“Oh boys, would you like some fresh lemonade to cool you down? You’re looking so sweaty,” Betty purred, leaning her body heavily in the door frame and allowing her silk robe to fall down her shoulder, revealing part of her strappy pushup bra underneath.

Sweet Pea and Reggie look up from the tools they’re holding, their eyes bugging when they see Betty’s creamy skin on display for them. The two men were dressed in tight jeans and tank tops, so they were pretty easy on the eyes themselves too.

“That’s okay Mrs. Philips, we wouldn’t want to bother you,” Reggie said as he crossed his arms, bringing a fist up to his chin as he regarded Betty in her skimpy outfit and long, fit legs.

“Are you sure? I’m sooo lonely in this big house, Mr. Philips is never home…” Betty pouted her deep red lips, looking at the boys from under her lashes. She didn’t often get to play the seductress in films, so she was really going to milk this one for everything it was worth. She tossed her hair over one shoulder, flashing her large sparkly earrings. “I would just _love_ to thank you for doing such a great job on my house, are you sure you’re not interested?

Sweet Pea and Reggie shared a glance and seemed to agree as they looked back at Betty with devious looks in their eyes. “Okay Mrs. Philips, we suppose a break wouldn’t hurt. After all, I could use a break from all this _drilling,_ ” Reggie drawled, giving her a once over to drive home his innuendo.

The two men followed her inside the house from a distance, allowing the cameramen to follow Betty’s swaying hips and seductive lip biting from over her shoulder. She really was a vision in the deep purple satin robe, her legs looking phenomenal in the tall, strappy heels she wore.

Sweet Pea adjusted himself in his jeans, leaning over to whisper into Reggie’s ear, “Don’t forget our bet Reg, first to five wins.” He smirked as Reggie’s nostrils flared, obviously agitated by Sweet Pea’s presence.

Betty led the men to the living room where the props crew had set up a swanky looking space and a tray with a pitcher of lemonade. Betty took a seat on the couch and crossed her legs, allowing her robe to fall open and expose more of her thighs. She gestured for the men to take a seat on the chairs facing her.

Once they had sat down, Betty began to pour everyone glasses of the iced beverage. “It’s so nice to have men around the house, without my husband around I have to find ways to entertain myself all alone in this empty house…” Betty trailed off as she leaned forward to pass the men their drinks, making sure everyone got a good look at her cleavage as she did so.

Sweet Pea and Reggie took the drinks, each taking a small sip as their eyes stayed locked on Betty.

Sweet Pea cleared his throat and began, “That’s such a damn shame Mrs. Philips, I know if I were your husband, I wouldn’t want you left alone with the likes of us,” He grinned cheekily as he spread his thighs apart, showing off his bulge.

“Oh please, call me Nancy,” Betty licked her lips as her eyes tracked down to Sweet Pea’s bulge. She remembered his cock well and couldn’t wait to get another taste. “Would you gentlemen like a snack as well? I would be happy to treat you to something sweet…”

Reggie took another sip of his lemonade before setting it down on the coffee table loudly. “With all due respect, _Nancy,_ I think my buddy and I would enjoy something with a bit more kick,” He smirked as he and Sweet Pea stood up in tandem, rounding the coffee table and sauntering towards Betty, luxuriating on the large sofa.

“Oh? Is that so?” Betty quirked an eyebrow at the men, interested in their game. They had been given a loose script for the scene today and were told to follow their instincts, so Betty had no idea what to expect from the two handsome, well-built men who were now looking down at her as if she were prey.

Reggie settled down onto the couch next to Betty, nosing along her jaw as he brought a hand up to untie her robe, revealing more of her smooth skin.

Betty hummed in pleasure as Reggie smoothed his large hands down her body. She enjoyed working with Reggie in the past too, he always made sure that she enjoyed herself in their scenes. But Betty was so caught up with Reggie and his actions that she had forgotten to keep an eye on Sweet Pea.

Betty gasped when she suddenly felt something cold on her bare thigh. She looked up to find Sweet Pea smirking down at her, holding an ice cube against her leg. She bit her lip as he traced it up her body, the temperature causing her body to erupt in goosebumps.

“Are you sure you can handle what we want to do to you, sweetheart?” Sweet Pea drawled as he dragged the ice up to her collarbone, holding it against her warm skin and causing rivulets to trail down her chest.

Betty moaned, sticking her chest out for the boys. She arched her back and unclipped her bra, allowing it to loosen and fall, exposing her perky breasts to the men and the cameras pressing in eagerly behind her.

Reggie’s mouth quickly claimed one breast, sucking her nipple audibly. Betty cried out as Sweet Pea brought the ice cube to her other breast, rolling the cold over her nipple and making her shiver at the dual sensations.

Betty then felt each man’s hands prying her thighs apart, sliding their fingers up to her wet panties. She gasped as Reggie tore the flimsy material, ripping it from her body and exposing her to them.

“This is one juicy tit, Sweets switch with me,” Reggie groaned as he pulled his mouth off Betty, Sweet Pea obliging and moving the ice in his hand to the nipple Reggie had just released in favor of the other. Betty moaned as Reggie’s mouth soothed the cold, hard nipple and Sweet Pea alighted the other one with the ice.

“Oh Mrs. Philips, you look just delectable. But I think we should _really_ cool you down first,” Sweet Pea smirked as he picked up a second ice cube and pressed it directly over her hot cunt.

Betty keened, the cold on her pussy making her want to both buck into and away from it. Sweet Pea circled her tight clit with the cube as she cried out, the feeling too much. He pressed it into her entrance slightly, making her moan as she felt a fluttering orgasm overcome her at the strange sensation. Sweet Pea continued to trace her wet lips with the melting ice, her core now dripping with both her juices and rivulets of water.

As Betty came back down, she missed the smug look that Sweet Pea tossed to Reggie, who still had a mouthful of her tit.

Reggie, not to be outdone, released Betty’s breast and swatted Sweet Pea away from her center, moving to kneel on the ground between her spread legs. He gripped her thighs and lifted them onto his shoulders, opening her up to him before leaning in to taste her delicious pussy.

Betty moaned and writhed in Reggie’s grip, trying to roll down into his mouth as he began to fuck her with his hot tongue, quickly warming her cunt back up from Sweet Pea’s teasing cold. Betty moved one of her hands to grip Reggie’s hair, and used the other to fist Sweet Pea’s shirt collar and pull him down to kiss her.

Sweet Pea swallowed Betty’s moans, his hands dropping the ice cubes to the ground in favor of gripping her head in place, licking into her mouth.

Betty squealed when she felt Reggie’s tongue dip lower, circling her second hole. She wrenched away from Sweet Pea to look down at the other man, her eyes widening as she watched him eat her out thoroughly. He tossed her a filthy wink as he pointed his tongue and poked into her ass, making her buck into him at the feeling. She felt a tremor go down her spine as she threw her head back and enjoyed Reggie’s talented tongue.

Reggie smiled to himself at Betty’s reaction. He brought his hand up to slip two fingers into her dripping pussy, reveling in her quiet gasp. He tongued her furiously, switching between sucking her clit and tonguing her ass and watching her chest heave as he worked her up.

Sweet Pea gripped Betty’s hair tightly, angling her head to look at him. “You like when he licks your ass, sweetheart? I bet your husband never treats you this good, probably doesn’t even warm you up before fucking you in missionary,” Betty moaned at his crude words, squirming under Reggie’s hands holding her open.

Without warning, Betty felt her second release crest over her, crying out before Sweet Pea reclaimed her mouth. She sobbed as Reggie didn’t ease up: if anything he sucked her even harder. As soon as Betty’s orgasm dissipated it felt like she hit the next one, her body writhing between the two men that held her pinned to the expensive sofa.

Reggie pulled away from Betty’s pussy and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Sweet Pea stood up too, glaring at Reggie as he stripped off his tank top. Reggie did the same, admiring Betty’s sweaty, panting body spread out on the couch before them.

After taking a moment to calm down, Betty pulled herself to a kneeling position, looking at the two men appreciatively. She pulled her arms out of her robe and tossed it aside, leaving her completely naked. “Fair is fair boys, why don’t you take off those _awfully_ tight-looking jeans and let me help you out?” She batted her lashes coquettishly up at the men.

The men grinned and unbuckled their jeans, stripping them off and joining Betty in their nudity. Betty’s mouth watered at seeing both of their thick cocks, just knowing that they would stuff her up _so_ good. Her body was buzzing from her orgasms and she couldn’t wait to return the favor.

Reggie and Sweet Pea shoved each other as they approached Betty, both eager to get inside her mouth. Betty giggled at their actions, rolling her eyes playfully.

“No need to fight over little old me,” Betty teased, taking each man’s cock in her hands, and spreading their pre-cum as she began to stroke them, reveling in their groans.

Betty licked her lips and leaned forward to take Reggie’s cock into her mouth, sucking the tip as she continued to stroke his shaft. She looked up at him with wide eyes, making a show of it for the cameras that stood over his shoulder. Reggie swore and dropped a hand to her hair, urging her on as she took more of him into her mouth.

He groaned, however, when she pulled off him to take Sweet Pea’s cock into her mouth instead, his hand replacing Reggie’s in her hair. Reggie knew that this was part of the loose script they had been given but that didn’t make him any less annoyed at Sweet Pea’s presence in the scene.

Betty continued to move back and forth between the two cocks in her face, diligently stroking them with her hands as to not neglecting either one. Her lips looked swollen and shiny; her cheeks flushed red as she choked herself on their dicks. She pressed her thighs together to alleviate the ache as both men spoke filthily to her as she worked them.

“You sure are a cock-sucking expert, I bet you get on your knees for everyone that walks through that front door.”

“Yeah suck me good, can’t wait to blow my load down that tight throat.”

“Damn Nancy, you getting off on this? You filthy slut, can’t wait to sink our cocks into you.”

Betty whined, her mouth spilling with spit as she sucked the men harder. Now they each had a grip on her hair and were tugging her back and forth between them, making her feel so used in the best way.

Reggie warned her that he was close, Sweet Pea groaning that he wasn’t far behind. Betty pulled her mouth off them both and opened wide, anticipating their loads.

The men each swore as they came, one right after the other. Betty tugged them to completion, feeling their cum splash against her skin and into her mouth as she tilted her head back, tasting their salty spends on her tongue. She held it there for the cameras to get a good look.

“Cut! Someone get Nancy a towel, let’s come back in twenty.” The director called outside Betty’s vision, probably from the kitchen of the house they were filming inside.

Betty felt someone hand her a towel and nudge a bucket against her, allowing her to spit out the cum in her mouth. She wiped down her face and turned to thank the PA that had helped her but instead found Reggie beside her.

“Oh, thanks Reg,” She acknowledged him and turned, accepting Sweet Pea’s hand up from the couch. Betty thanked him as well, wondering to herself why the men were both being so nice today. She shook it off as them just being friendly, and accepted a robe being offered to her and went to go clean up a bit and retouch her makeup.

Meanwhile, Sweet Pea and Reggie went and investigated the props department, looking for some tools to help them win their bet.

* * *

“Oh FUCK, please!!” Betty cried out, struggling in Reggie’s grip as he held her spread open on the sofa. Her back was to his chest as he gripped her behind the knees, holding her legs up as Sweet Pea teased her with a vibrating wand.

Betty was so exhausted; Reggie had already made her come another time once they picked back up, using a clit sucking toy to pull it out of her violently. Now she was splayed open to Sweet Pea’s ministrations, where he had been edging her for the last ten minutes or so. Though it could have been longer, Betty just knew that she was already desperate to come again.

She moaned and squirmed as Sweet Pea once again circled her swollen, sore clit with the toy, but this time instead of pulling it away when her cunt began fluttering and clamping around the dildo he and Reggie had stuffed inside her, he pressed the wand more firmly against her. Betty screamed as the pressure in her core finally released, her orgasm ripping through her as she thrashed in Reggie’s tight hold.

But instead of removing the wand, Sweet Pea smirked up at her as he turned up the vibrations. Betty sobbed and shook her head, “No, no, I can’t again! I – _Ohh_!”

She was cut off as her orgasm was quickly eclipsed by another, making her squirt her juices around the dildo plugging her cunt. Sweet Pea groaned as he watched her greedy pussy pulse around the toy, eager to feel it for himself.

She trembled through this powerful orgasm, collapsing back into Reggie’s chest as Sweet Pea finally removed the wand from her soaked center. She felt like her pussy was both unable to take anymore but also desperate to finally get these men’s cocks inside. She whimpered as Sweet Pea pulled the dildo out of her carefully, her pulsing center needing just a moment’s reprieve.

Betty closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her fluttering heart and bracing herself for what these men still had in store for her.

“All tied up Reg, 3 to 3. Who will be the one to close?” Sweet Pea goaded Reggie, making the man tighten his grip on Betty’s limp body.

“Guess we’ll see,” Reggie growled, before returning to a more teasing tone as he shook Betty’s body gently to arouse her. “You doing alright there, sweetheart?”

Betty moaned, pulling her heavy body up. Her hair was a rat’s nest from the thrashing, her just retouched makeup already smeared. “Oh yes, it’s just been a while since I’ve had such a… _satisfying_ romp,” Betty tried to adopt her seductive tone, but it was hard when she felt like a rag doll, being pulled and tugged between Reggie and Sweet Pea and whatever competition they were having. But she wasn’t complaining one single bit if they kept making her come.

Before Betty could make sense of what was happening, the men had her turned around and propped against the back of the sofa, her elbows braced on the back and her thighs spread wide to show off her oozing, pink cunt to the cameramen. She blinked and found Reggie standing in front of her face, his cock half-hard as he smirked down at her, another cameraman stationed next to him to record her face.

“Open up baby,” He cooed, pushing his cock past her lips as she did as she was told. She moaned as she felt Sweet Pea’s hands on her hips from behind, positioning his own cock at her entrance.

Betty whimpered around Reggie’s dick when Sweet Pea brushed his tip against her clit, just that small pressure almost too much on her sensitive, abused clit. Her back arched but Sweet Pea was quick to push down on her lower back, keeping her in place as he began to push his cock into her.

Betty wailed as she felt Sweet Pea sink into her wet cunt. It felt like her walls were sucking him right in, easily accepting his length. She had forgotten how _long_ Sweet Pea was but was reminded as it felt like he just kept feeding her more and more cock until his hips were finally pressed snugly against her ass, his tip brushing her cervix as she twitched. The pressure of him inside her bordered on painful with how sensitive she was.

She was startled when Reggie slapped her cheek with his cock, urging her to go back to sucking on him. She obliged, her body buzzing as Sweet Pea began to fuck her roughly, bouncing her between the two cocks.

“This pussy feels so fucking tight, your husband must never fuck you, huh?” Sweet Pea grunted, making Betty whine around Reggie. She felt so on-edge after all the orgasms she’d had, so her next one already felt like it was simmering under her skin.

After one particularly sharp thrust, Betty squealed as it burst over her. She pulled off Reggie’s dick to moan, Sweet Pea taking advantage and pulling her up by her hair, eager to make her come again and win. He fucked her harder, gripping her in place as her perky tits bounced.

Not to be outdone, Reggie dove a hand forward and pinched Betty’s clit, making her scream as another release spiraled through her body, her eyes crossing in pleasure. She sobbed as her cunt squeezed down on Sweet Pea tightly, making the man groan as her tight walls sucked him deep and pulled his seed out of him, his own release roiling through him.

Sweet Pea glared at Reggie, pissed that they were once again tied.

Reggie, undeterred, hoisted up Betty’s shaking and overstimulated body and flipped her around, propping her hips up on the back of the couch so she now faced Sweet Pea. Without waiting, he shoved into her messy cunt and made her squeal again at the sensitivity.

“Suck Sweet Pea’s cock sweetheart, clean your cum off him,” Reggie commanded, making Betty moan as she leaned forward and took his soft dick into her mouth, too exhausted to refute him.

Reggie fucked her used, dripping cunt with sharp slapping thrusts, making tears track down her cheeks as her body could barely take anymore.

“Oh God it _hurts,_ ” Betty cried out around Sweet Pea’s cock, but she still couldn’t help but fuck herself back on Reggie.

“You’re such a fucking beautiful mess Nancy, ravaged and spilling with my cum,” Sweet Pea groaned. “I bet you’re such a slut you could still come again. Go on, our little cock-whore, show us how your slutty pussy comes.”

Betty sobbed, her mouth full as she looked up at Sweet Pea, unable to disobey as her body jerked through another orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she spasmed, missing Sweet Pea’s grin.

But then Reggie slapped her ass hard as he pulled her back onto him, grinding against her firmly as he dumped his cum into her. The feeling of a second load flooding her pussy made her scream as she came _again_ , her cunt oozing her juices and both men’s cum as Reggie fucked her through her final release.

Her body finally succumbed to exhaustion and collapsed in a heap on the couch, shaking and babbling as the two men pulled away from her, finally leaving her bereft of sensation. She thought she heard someone call cut, but it sounded like it came from far away.

“Bro I totally fucking won!! Did you see when she came when I talked to her??” Sweet Pea was yelling, Betty blinking hazily up at him in confusion.

“Bullshit! She was fucking herself on _my_ cock, I was the one who made her come!” Reggie barked back, making Betty roll her head over to regard him as well.

The men continued to argue, Betty barely processing any of it. She felt so sore and sticky all over, her body boneless and exhausted from coming so many times. She reached a hand down to feel her swollen and puffy cunt, yelping when it stung with the sensitivity. She smiled to herself though; if this was the result of Sweet Pea and Reggie’s competing, maybe they needed to do more scenes together in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think won the bet, Sweet Pea or Reggie? Let me know in the comments or over on my [tumblr](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
